Through the Ages
by Nyx Auralis
Summary: The Three, Goddesses-Din, Farore, and Nayru-were the sisters who created the world. When their task was done, they created one last being-Hylia-to guard the entrance to their sacred space. They pledged Farore's Champion to rise to her aid. To protect the Hero, they created his Guide. This is their story through the ages.
1. The Age of Sky

**It has taken so long to get this up. I haven't beaten the game-but I watched the Let's Play of it. This sets up for the fic I intend to write, _Endless Azure_. Just wanted to have a bit of backstory explained. So this fic serves as a historia of sorts, and will get updated as I make progress on the story itself. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! Concrit, please.**

 **-Nyx**

* * *

At first, there was darkness. Then darkness became chaos. Three goddesses, beings of light, came from a distant nebula to that chaos. In the unending chaos, there was naught but emptiness.

So they created life.

Din, Goddess of Power, took hold of the chaos and shaped the land with strong, flaming arms. Hers was the earth and stone, the power to take shape where there was none. Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom, created the laws with which to shape the spirit of chaos. Hers was the wisdom all earth was endowed with. Farore, Goddess of Courage, shaped the beings that would uphold the laws of creation. Hers was the will of justice.

When they finished shaping the world, they retreated to the heavens. The Triforce, their connection to the land they jointly created, remained within the Sacred Realm, the place from which they created the land.

This was the place that everything started.

And, for a time, there was peace.

Where there is light, there is darkness.

Demons came seeking the light of the goddesses. They could not directly influence their children, not so soon after their creation, and so they created a being that would enact their will.

Hylia, Guardian of the Triforce and Goddess of Time, came to life, born of Nayru's laws. She and those created to assist her, fought against the Demon King Demise. The land was stained with the blood of stone, forests, water, metal, and goddess. In the end, Hylia was able to seal away the demon king through mortal effort. Time, however, was not on her side.

The seal would break in time-Demise was powerful enough to rival a minor goddess. Hylia sent the land of the Triforce in the sky, separated from the rest of the land with a barrier of clouds.

To ensure she could continue protecting the Triforce, she made it so that she would be reborn among her worshippers. Then, she he prayed to the Goddesses.

Nayru, in her wisdom and love, bestowed Hylia with servants to protect her mortal incarnation. Thus the Sheikah were created, beings of magic and shadow to watch over the Hylia's incarnation. They would teach her the magics she needed to awaken. Farore, in her courage and justice, created a being to aid Hylia. Hylia was not able to defeat Demise alone. He would be just, and have the courage to face the any who dared vie for the Triforce. Thus, the Hero was born to fight at Hylia's side. Din, with her power, bestowed strength to the Hero. Many sought the Triforce, not just demons, and he would need it to bear the burden of being the Hero. Din gave him that alone, unwilling to give the Hero more than could be handled.

Hylia crafted the weapons and trials that would be needed for the Hero's power, wisdom, and courage to grow till he could defeat Demise.

Then, Hylia, the Guardian of the Triforce and Goddess of Time, died.

* * *

Hylia reincarnated alongside her promised Hero. For a time, Hylia enjoyed life as a mortal. Love was foreign to her, something that she hadn't experienced during her time as a goddess.

The Hero's name was Link.

She knew him by the glow of his soul and the brilliant ruby red of his Loftwing. When the first stirrings of the seal occured, she found herself resentful.

He was too _relaxed_. And the way he connected with his Loftwing-why did he have that when he was made for _her_?

So she waited. The plan was in place, after all. She would guide him, in time. He need not know beyond his purpose to be her Champion. All he needed to do was go through the trials, and defeat Demise.

In time, he'd look at her, and _only_ her, that way.

* * *

Link was different from the rest. The other children laughed and played, dreaming of being knights and flying.

Link dreamed of being faced with a darkness so vast it swallowed light. A single light would shine above it, calling out for him to fight. Then the darkness would swallow that light, too. That same light would pierce the darkness.

He used to wake up screaming. Sometimes, he yearned for it to swallow him, too, if it meant he wouldn't feel the gaping hole in his chest.

Groose seemed to think it was since Link hadn't met his Loftwing yet. Everyone else had.

Groose got to meet Link's fist that day.

The Knight captain believed there was something different about Link, too. It was why he pushed him. Which was also why Link ended up spending the next fortnight with extra chores as punishment for instigating a fight.

Link couldn't figure it out.

* * *

Din watched Link quietly, noting the look Hylia's incarnation gave her sister's Hero. She was no stranger to greed-it was the offspring of unchecked power.

So, she and Nayru gave her sister's Hero one more gift.

* * *

The day he got his Loftwing was the best day in his life.

The nightmares worsened, sure, but he wasn't so _alone_ anymore. His Loftwing was ruby-winged and proud, powerful among its kin. Their bond was fiery and warm, comfort against the cold of his nightmares.

Link didn't say anything about the cold he felt when he was near Zelda.

Just like he wouldn't say anything about his Loftwing being able to "talk" to him. He'd asked about it-indirectly, of course-but no one else seemed to have that kind of connection.

He knew something was wrong when his Loftwing didn't like her.

He felt a little less bad about not liking her himself.

* * *

She realized mortality made her powers weak when she was captured by Demise's forces. It was then she knew the taste of fear. Watching the Hero's- _Link's_ -eyes widen as he screamed for her, reaching for _her_ …

Hylia knew then that she wanted him for herself.

Link couldn't shake the heavy sense of destiny the day of the ceremony. He wasn't stupid. He saw Zelda's frustration, her distraction when he didn't do things _just right_ , just as he saw her fear, her resentment when she'd glance down, to the clouds when she thought he wasn't looking.

Any other day, he wouldn't have cared.

But this wasn't any other day.

He couldn't feel his Loftwing near. At first, it had terrified him-theirs was a bond forged in red, red wings and the courage to soar the skies. Link could always feel his Loftwing; so, too, could the Loftwing. Which was why when he felt his Loftwing's anger, sharp and sulfurous, he immediately sought out Groose.

The distance brought a chill, a reminder of being broken and alone. His Loftwing's anger fueled his own fear, because that anger was tinged with bitter sparks of pain. That pain came from his Loftwing's wings, and that fueled _wrath_.

There was an image of darkness, of damp rocks and bats and-

And then Zelda pushed him.

Zelda's Loftwing, at least, felt cool, not cold. He could sense the concern and the care in the bird. That cooled his wrath somewhat. But he was _angry_ that Zelda didn't listen to him.

That wrath found its target when he heard Groose had locked his Loftwing.

Link waited-after all, a warrior needed to know when to strike. He listened, let Zelda vent her frustrations on someone else, her strongest admirer, while he felt through what his Loftwing told him. She wouldn't let him search in peace, however, she _had_ to help.

When Link found his beloved Loftwing, that wrath turned to _rage_. His Loftwing had been stuffed into a cage too small, and it damn near broke his wing. Link hissed his thanks to the Three, sliding onto its back as it soared.

His Loftwing craved flight, needed it. The elation, the ecstasy of feeling its wings cut through the air made the rage cool a bit.

Link smiled at his Loftwing's feral glee at the thought of outflying Groose.

There'd be plenty of time to repay the injustice later, in front of everyone. Unlike Groose's private pastime of bullying Link.

* * *

Farore watched her Hero with bated breath and no small amount of pride. He was loyal and strong, even with his will and power not yet forged. Still, there was some concern.

Nayru had provided him a guide, Fi, someone to show him the way to the trials. Link, her sister's Hero, had a warm heart but she saw the wrath that sparked whenever the ones he loved got hurt. It was no small irony that the Hero did not love Hylia.

She watched him struggle against his destiny, watched as he pressed on through Impa's disdain. She cried at his pain and rejoiced in his successes.

But even she tasted wrath when she watched her Hero's heart break as Fi begged Link to forge her spirit into the Goddess Sword. Din came to her then, and hugged her close.

Farore was grateful that Link's Loftwing could do the same for him.

* * *

Link was tired, and his heart, broken.

His Loftwing sent him a thought-image of the skies and the feeling on loneliness. He sent back a similar message, but filled it with as much hope as he could.

Zelda knew that he would have to kill Fi, and _demanded_ him to. There was a better way, there _had_ to be but, no, Zelda demanded that way.

Because in the end, it was the only way he could so that Fi's spirit would be preserved.

Zelda pushed him onward, demanding he continue his quest. He had to save the world, he had to defeat Demise.

Whatever it took to get him and anyone else he cared about as far from her as possible.

Which meant finding the pieces of the Hero's Song.

And finding a way to save Fi from her fate.

His Loftwing seethed in the skies.

Link found himself agreeing with the sentiment.

* * *

Farore watched as her Hero dragged himself towards the grounds Demise erupted from, watching him through her dragon's eyes. He looked at her, sizing up the dragon. She couldn't deny the sting of pain at his dark glare, but she felt a twinge of pride at how courageous he'd become.

She just wished it hadn't been born of agony, suffering, and wrath.

Link listened to the instructions silently, asking a few questions for clarification before diving into the water to follow the Parella set to test his courage.

Farore felt the tears pouring down her face when he surfaced, watching him gasp for breath and sob for the inevitable loss of Fi.

* * *

Zelda had to give him credit-her Hero was impossibly stubborn.

It made winning his affection that much more enticing.

But when she saw him lean against that same Loftwing after completing another trial, she felt her chest grow hot with rage.

He was _hers_ , no one-nothing else's.

Impa was doing well to motivate him to improve, though. A Hero of hers could not be the same lazy, unmotivated boy that she'd grown up with. He had to be bold, fierce, and strong-a compliment to the Wisdom she bore.

And, of course, loyal to _her_.

* * *

Din watched him next, consoling her sister with gentle words and a strong embrace.

She had to admit that she admired the power that his emotions lent him. It didn't dim her concern for how he was driving his body or how it would fare in the heat of her dragon's domain. Eldin preferred the magma to keep out the ones seeking power for weak desires.

"This can't be necessary to protect the Triforce," Faron sobbed in her arms. "She didn't have to-"

"Strength is _forged_ , dear sister," Din told her, running her hands through her sister's lengthy hair. "If he was given that strength as he was, it would have broken him. But- _but_ , you are right. This could have been handled in a less destructive manner."

Din didn't have the heart to tell her the theory she and Nayru shared about Hylia's incarnation. Not yet. Instead she watched him, silently praying for him to find the strength she could only amplify.

A smile carved its way on her face when she saw Fi, Nayru's gift for her sister's Hero, chastise the Hero for his rash behavior. She listened to him yell at her, heard the rage plain in his voice at the fate of his best and, arguably, only friend on these travels.

The bond with his Loftwing was something well beyond friendship. Their souls were tied, beings whose very existence could only flourish alongside the other. It was a sign of Nayru's blessing, to ensure he would not have to bear the weight of saving the world from Hylia's folly alone.

Din had to admire her sister's wisdom.

People were, after all, stronger when they fought to protect what they loved.

* * *

The molten rock was not something Link was prepared for.

He also wasn't prepared to feel the corruption that literally ate away at Fi.

Which was why she was currently yelling-as much as she could, anyway-at him for being reckless as he rushed through the lava. He almost fell into a pool face first, and that was when she really tore into him.

 _Link! Stop this! If you die, this is all for naught! You are the Hero of yore, you must-_

"I'm not a _hero_ ," the word slithered out of his mouth, "I'm a fucking _idiot_ that got suckered into this destiny shit because I don't want to lose anyone else! Fuck being a Hero! I watched innocent people get killed, _warped_ into these monsters and the best I can do for them is to _put them out of their misery_! And now the same is happening to _you_!"

To her credit, Fi stopped yelling at him. She floated till she was just in front of his face, bringing her sleeves to the sides of his face.

 _You're crying._

"With what water?" Link heard himself ask, falling to his knees as broken laughter warped into gut wrenching cries. "By the Three, I can't-I can't lose anyone else. You, my Loftwing...you two are the only ones, I can't-"

 _Rest, Link._

Later, he'd swear that he felt a cool gentle embrace of soothing water.

* * *

Eldin was gentle, quiet unlike the hungry flames and molten rock that lined his territory. This part of the song restored a bit of his spirit.

"Din...thank you."

* * *

Nayru watched Farore's- _their_ Hero-make his way through the mines.

He was calmer, pensive.

But she didn't miss the way his eyes darkened when he saw the corruption slowly making its way towards Fi's core. Or the way that he clung to his Loftwing during the freezing nights, head tipped in silent, fervent prayer.

They all heard his prayers.

But only she heard these, kneeling beside him as his tears made silent pleas.

" _Please, Nayru, Goddess of Love and Wisdom, please-protect my loved ones."_

" _Nayru, I don't know if you hear me, but, please-don't let Fi turn into a monster like the others."_

" _Let-let Zelda know I forgive her, even if she is a cruel bitch. Wait, is that-I, uh, didn't mean to offend you, I just...I can't be mad at her anymore. I don't-I'm tired. After all this, can we-can we fly somewhere that doesn't need a Hero?"_

" _Protect my Loftwing. He's-he's been here before everyone else. Don't let him become a monster, too."_

Farore and Din saw his struggles, saw the scars the trials and challenges carved into his flesh.

She saw the scars they carved into his heart.

* * *

Link was stunned at the familiarity he felt when he found Lanayru.

Of all the dragons, this one had eyes that _knew_.

If it had been any other being, for any other goddess, at any other time, he would have been upset. Or scared. Instead, he felt comfort.

This part of the song was hopeful, the light in the dark, and somber.

But what stuck with him at this meeting were the words Lanaryu told him, and him alone:

" _Nayru loves you, Link. Never think we do not hear you."_

* * *

Ghirahim, Demise' right hand, caught her again-she'd sent Impa off on a mission-right when she was going to tell him that she loved him. It seemed appropriate, and with Ghirahim constantly trying to capture her-it wasn't like she had a lot of options for timing.

Ha, the Goddess of Time without the luxury of timing.

But she'd done what she could. He was hers, but even with the hatred she felt for the Loftwing she could not deny him the truth any longer. Not when he'd gone back and forth through time. Not when he'd seen for himself how she failed.

"I am sorry for using you, Link. The Imprisoned you've beaten back is only Demise's weakened form-you'll have to use the Triforce to destroy him so I can awaken in my time."

He just stared at her.

"Link," Zelda whispered, feeling tears pool in the corners of her eyes. "Say something. Please." She hadn't been able to see him except for the brief encounters and now-

Now it felt like she'd lost him forever.

"I'll destroy Demise. But what you did, what you've done-I'm not doing this for you, Zelda, not anymore. There are people who have suffered because of your-your oversight, your greed. You could have stopped this, before so many people died. Why didn't you?"

She tried to speak through the sealing crystal, feeling her heart sink as her body would not stir.

His eyes were cold as he left.

 _I wanted to be with you a little longer_.

* * *

Link found great irony that he was trying to complete the "Song of the Hero" when he was anything but.

However, Levias, the whale of the sky, was acting strangely-probably possessed. Which meant getting help to make a vat of pumpkin soup to even attract him. He didn't have that many complaints. It gave him a moment to rest, to process.

For the first time in a while, Link slept in a bed.

And for the first time in an even longer while, it was a dreamless sleep.

Fighting Levias was both exhilarating and devastating.

He and his Loftwing fought as one, their combined joy at soaring through the skies together only fueling the adrenaline and, dare he say it, _joy_ at being able to fight such a powerful opponent.

The devastation came at realizing just how much destruction was wrought by Levias' possession.

It was then, and only then, that Link found himself accepting the title of Hero.

If it meant protecting the world he loved so dearly, he'd put up with Zelda's machinations.

His Loftwing nudged him gently, staring at him with a great, golden eye.

He prayed that it would be enough.

* * *

When Skyloft sank, Link felt the sinewy curls of fear settle somewhere deep in his stomach.

His hand glowed with the Triforce, pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Link took the moment to stare at it, frowning softly.

All the lives lost, all the deception, all of the suffering for _this_?

 _Link, Zelda is waking up._

"Let's go."

* * *

Link was glad that none of them could actually see them fighting. The snarl on his face, the anger that fueled his swings, the sheer glee at being able to finally rip into the creature that he was _made_ to kill-

It almost made everything worth it. Almost.

"It pleases me greatly to see your misplaced valor, human."

There weren't words for the feeling he felt in his chest, but he felt words pouring out before he knew it.

Another swing, another backstep, there's the lightning and-

"It's not valor,"

-sidestep, watch for the slice, now!

"This is for everything I lost being forged to kill you."

Demise's eyes widened as the Goddess Blade ran him through.

"And for everyone that helped me get here."

The blood on his skin was thicker than his own. It was a slightly disturbing thought. The only thought more disturbing was the one that kept leaping at him while they fought.

"If we had met before this, before I was made to kill you," Link found himself continuing, pausing as he hesitated to speak it aloud, "you're fighting for something, too. Aren't you?"

It was the slack in his shoulders, the clarity in his eyes and the falter in his flames that gave Link his answer. He jumped back when those same flames raged back to life, but it was the way his face _pinched_ , mouth curled into a grimace as he spat out the next few words.

"My hate...never perishes." he raised his free arm, pointing the claw at Link. "It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again. Those like you-" he paused as he drew a deep, steadying breath, "Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"

"If that's what it takes to atone for what turned you into this," Link's words carried across the stormy air strongly, "then so be it. But one day, Demise-one day, I'll be able to save you, too."

He watched as Demise's body fell away, the curse taking the physical form as the sword glowed. The swollen head started laughing, the sound growing in depth and volume as the spectre did until, like Demise himself, it faded away in the gust of wind.

* * *

Killing Demise and being cursed were the least of his worries.

Fi demanded he lock both Fi and the Demise's remains in the sword-so she could purify it. It was the only way to guarantee he could live.

"Don't be so reckless Fi," was all Link could find the energy to say. Somewhere out in the sky, he could feel his Loftwing's shared sorrow. Fi was light, flying heart, _warmth_.

And she was demanding he seal her away to die slowly, so she could save him.

"Please."

He turned to Zelda, searching her expression for any other options.

She turned away, burying her face in Groose's shoulder.

His Loftwing, out in the sky, cried out in agony.

* * *

Zelda was surprised to see Link so distraught at the death of the spirit. It was only a spirit, one of several tools shaped to help him grow in power to rival Demise. And yet, she saw his heart break before she heard the guttural cry of horror.

She took the brief, brief opportunity to look away, surveying the destruction wrought from the battle. There was blood on Link's tunic and the world was starting to unravel. He glowed with the power of the Goddess, her power, and the Triforce.

The guiding spirit was fading away a soft spray of lights.

It was the cold in his eyes that kept her from running to him.

* * *

Farore watched Link barely escape the past, his eyes vacant as they closed the gate. She watched as he realized the same Impa that insulted and demeaned him was the very same old woman Zelda bequeathed her bracelet to. She watched him leave as Zelda cried.

She watched him fall apart at the end of it all, and there was nothing she could do.

She cried, too.

* * *

Skyloft, now part of the land called Hyrule, slowly began to integrate. Zelda was called to lead them, as the reincarnated goddess. Link stood in the ceremony, smiling when people called for him, but stone-faced and cold any other time.

Some said they wrath in his eyes when Zelda called for him.

Groose stayed at Zelda's side.

* * *

Eventually, Link left. He vanished into the wilderness, determined to map out the world Fi had helped save with his Loftwing.

He couldn't stand seeing Zelda anymore, not when she was the reason for everything-

The skies were better.

After all, he'd be reincarnated the next time something threatened the Triforce.

* * *

Death found him and his Loftwing in the form of a storm-ironic, given that he used a very similar one to defeat Demise.

The wind battered them across the skies, but it was the scraggy rock face they slammed into that did them in. Link dragged his Loftwing into the cave they'd been aiming for, cursing that age had weakened him.

The soft cry of his Loftwing fueled him like nothing before.

* * *

Days? Hours? He didn't know how much time had passed. The last thing he knew was reaching the cave, and the jolt of horror at realizing his Loftwing had broken his wing.

He sat up slowly, wincing as he felt the folds of his tunic and armor dig into what had to be an infected wound. He'd gotten enough of those to know. Fi would always scold him for not being careful.

His Loftwing made a muted sound. Link winced as he felt the pain, the sting of infection. What brought tears to his eyes was the hollow realization that his Loftwing could no longer fly.

"I'm sorry."

 _Don't be._

He sat up, oblivious to the sticky blood that covered his hands and face, shocked. His Loftwing moved a bit, shifting itself-with Link's help-to where it could face him. It stared at him a moment.

"Ow!"

 _Together._

He rubbed his shoulder, dimly noticing how his blood mingled with his Loftwing's. It's eyes sparkled with love and amusement.

"I'm not-"

The words died on his lips.

 _Forever and always._

"Goddesses, please-Fi, my Loftwing, me-please let us be together in a better life."

* * *

Farore held Link's soul in hers. The creases of a smile cracked Din's stern demeanor.

"He will be reborn when the Triforce is in danger," Nayru explained softly, nodding slowly at the growing horror on Farore's face. "But, for now, he can rest in peace."

"You two gave him the soul in the shape of the Loftwing, didn't you?" she asked as her gaze flicked between her sisters'. "So he wouldn't crumple in the face of everything. So Hylia couldn't take him for herself."

"Well," Nayru began, faltering.

"Yes," Din admitted. She looked away, sighing. "She is the Goddess of Time, something that even we cannot trifle with without consequence. Time moves forward, without regard for god or demon. Hylians are born of Hylia, born of Time itself."

"Link was born to help her defeat Demise, but we realized that her arrogance is what caused this," Nayru explained. "The events set in motion cannot be changed by going back, only forward. However, Hylia has lost her divinity."

"So we can change the future," Farore breathed, clutching Link's soul to her chest. Nayru smiled.

"Yes," Nayru told her. "Link is the key. So we must help him. Demise's taint was born of madness that came from isolation; she denied him and his any right to a peaceful life by preventing them from sharing in the land we created. Link will fight that, time and again, just as Zelda will usher in that madness each time. But Link has the power, the _courage_ , to break the cycle."

"But we have to help protect him from Hylia," Din warned her.

"She won't hurt him again," Farore whispered as her eyes glowed with wrath. "I won't let her destroy him, too."

" _We_ won't," Nayru corrected.

Din just hugged them close.

* * *

Zelda sent out mission after mission to find them.

She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what. Mortality did horrible things to divine powers, and she was getting up there in years. But when Groose came back, his face as red as his hair, she felt her breath stop.

He led her, protected by a contingent of knights, to a cave far, far in the wilderness.

She walked slowly, treading cautiously. There were few things more concerning than knowing you were being watched.

"This ground is sacred," Zelda whispered, laying a hand on Groose's arm when he reached to hack vines and flora away. Instead, she step forward pushing through them gently.

A small sprout stood tall in the ground, crimson bark with the brightest green leaves. A slight woman with shockingly blue hair knelt by it, tending it gently.

"Welcome, Hylia."

Zelda felt her breath catch.

"Tell your people the story of the Hero who saved you, of the one who stands against the tide of darkness when all is lost," the woman continued, not looking up. "Tell them of the sacrifices he made, of the horrors he faced."

The woman stood up then, and _stared_ at her.

"Never forget who it is you wronged in your arrogance and greed. We gave him life to help you, not to be used by you. Not to become yours. He is _ours_."

"How dare you talk-" Groose erupted, stopping in his tracks in sudden silence. The rest of the knights froze, the sound of clattering armor echoing in the small cave.

"Demise's curse still lingers, Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom." Zelda knew better than to anger a goddess not bound by mortality. Especially when that goddess was of Wisdom, the very Triforce piece she now bore on her hand. "What will you have me do when it strikes again?"

"Link will stand again to face it, just as your incarnation will be there to usher in the chaos and help seal it closed," Nayru continued, smiling sharply. Zelda wondered if the cold fear trickling down her spine was how Link felt facing the monsters she heard him describe to the children. "Perhaps one of your incarnations will be able to properly atone for the wrongs you have caused."

Zelda nodded weakly, trying to keep her composure. It wasn't working.

"Treat them better than you treated him."

* * *

Zelda passed away peacefully, in old age.

The Goddesses were revered, and Hyrule prospered with the legends of Link to bolster their spirits in dark times.

Thus, the Age of the Sky drew to a close.


	2. The Age of Time: Child

The Age of Time began as the land flourished under the guidance of the Triforce's blessing. The goddesses smiled upon their children, watching them grow and flourish. But as complacency sets in, so does darkness grow. This is the story of the child who became the Hero of Time.

* * *

 _It's dark again._

The sky was cloudy. He couldn't tell if it was from smoke or the darkness, but he knew the feeling of terror well. He had too, it always permeated this nightmare.

 _Who's on the horse? Wait, she threw something-an ocarina?_

He hated this part the most.

 _It's that man again._

* * *

Farore watched as Hyrule prospered through the ages.

But the stirrings of darkness, of Demise's curse, weren't to be ignored. After all, when the darkness stirred, so, too, must her Hero.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The fairy's light was warm and soft, much unlike the sharp pitch of the voice that woke him. He sat up, looking around slowly as his eyes focused on the small being talking to him. "Oh, good, you're up."

Wait. A fairy?

"The Great Deku Tree is in danger! He's summoned you."

"I have a fairy?" The shock was too real, too unbelievable. Him, the no-fairy Kokiri, finally had a

fairy!

"What are you waiting for? Hey, listen!"

He stopped, staring at her as his glee twisted into horror.

"The Great Deku Tree is in trouble? But why me? Surely Mido-"

"I don't know, either, but he's called for you, so we have to go!"

"What's your name?"

"We have to go to the-"

"I can't say 'hey, fairy.'"

"Navi. Let's go, already!"

"I'm Link," he told her, heading for the ladder and dropping down. Navi reminded him a lot of when Saria fussed at him. Maybe that's why he didn't mind how bossy she was. He still couldn't shake the dread that had coiled in his belly.

He missed the brief twinge of sorrow on Navi's face.

* * *

Saria didn't waste time in sending him on his way-after squeezing him in a hug. Mido, on the other hand, was a meanie.

A big, deku scrub meanie.

But he was right, there wasn't much he could do if he couldn't fight off the deku baba, the mouthy plants that ate whatever came near, that now lined the path to the Great Deku Tree.

Which was why he was currently running from a boulder as Navi screamed at him.

"This is stupid!"

He agreed, but telling her meant using breath that was currently better put towards running. _Fast_.

"Here, Link! A space!"

He dove for it without hesitation, desperate to avoid being crushed. Kokiri were immortal-they could be kids forever! They never died. But he didn't want to know what being crushed felt like!

"We made it," Navi gasped, clutching his hat with her blue-white knuckles. He nodded, chest heaving as he choked down air. "Hey, there's the treasure chest!"

Link got up, reaching into the chest to retrieve the sword. He swung it clumsily a few times, frowning. Much to his growing dismay, Navi noticed his frown.

"What's wrong, Link? You're actually okay with a sword. That's weird."

"I've-I've only used wooden sticks," Link mumbled as his frown deepened. His thoughts wandered off as a memory sprung to mind.

 _the man had fiery hair, something he could never forget. he rode a black war-stallion that was_ _charging towards him. he had to raise his sword, his shield, **something**_ _-_

"Link!"

He blinked.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I-I'm fine," Link found himself stammering, shaking his head as he let the sword rest as his

side. He looked at Navi, giving her a bright smile. "Come on, let's hurry."

"You're a terrible liar, Link."

He didn't answer her.

* * *

Mido refused to move, even with the sword in hand. Navi was arguing with his fairy. Link glared at the Kokiri in front of him.

"It's _your_ fault the Great Deku Tree is sick!"

Link couldn't find the words for the ugly feeling he felt. The familiar mop of green hair caught his eyes, surprising him when she reached up and decked him.

"No, it's not! And don't you dare say that ever again!" Saria's snarl was uncharacteristic but no less terrifying as she stalked towards Mido with unbridled fury. Link took a step forward. Sure, Mido was mean, but that didn't mean he had to be hurt.

Even if his words hurt a lot.

"Saria, it's okay," Link told her, grabbing her arm. "I just need to get through."

Navi floated down to his hat, holding on as he walked by Saria. Mido glared, but moved. The Deku Baba along the path were scary, but it wasn't as concerning as seeing the pale trunk of the Great Deku and the yellowing of his leaves.

"I brought the child, Great One."

"The Great Deku Tree, are you-"

"It is as you saw, my child. I have been cursed by Ganondorf, the man in your nightmares. You must journey inside to remove the curse."

Link could feel something was wrong, but he couldn't focus on that. Not when the being who'd been his parent, the person he could look up, was dying in front of him. He was grateful that Navi wasn't making fun of him right now.

"If I go inside, can I remove the curse?"

"You must, Link," Navi spoke up then, expression grim though she didn't look at him.

Link only nodded mutely as the sense of wrong grew.

* * *

Inside the Great Deku Tree was not a pleasant experience. In fact, it was a _terrible_ experience.

But the only way to save the Great Deku Tree was to press on.

So he did.

Navi warned him about the monsters, told him the weak points she knew of or spotted from her vantage point.

They quickly learned that Skullutulla were an enemy they hated. They liked eating fairies-most monsters did-and one lying in wait almost always tried to take a bite out of her. Link hated them simply because he was afraid of spiders.

Link liked the Deku Scrub siblings, after beating them at their riddle. Navi could only shake her head at how quickly he chatted them up after beating them, but it led to the key to the boss so she couldn't _really_ complain.

Navi really liked complaining.

Thankfully, her complaining was helpful, especially when he was running for his life in the dark from a really _big_ skullutulla-thing with a very _red_ eye-

"Link! Shoot here!"

He shot, his cheers dying as the creature crawled to the top of the room and started dropping eggs.

He didn't have time to process Navi's disgusted shrieks, swinging his sword in time with the hammering of his heartbeat. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die to _skullutulla_. The creature dropped down with a deafening whine as the creature's mandibles scraped in a display of anger. He assumed it was anger. He didn't have much time to figure it out, it was-

"Ah!"

It had _Navi_ , his fairy, his friend-

-and then his sword plunged into the red eye with a guttural cry as the beast writhed underneath him in its death throes.

* * *

Navi didn't say anything about the blood that covered him. She didn't say anything about his crying, either.

She was crying, too.

The Great Deku Tree was dying, and there was nothing either could do about it.

"Link."

He looked up, wiping his eyes and looking on. The leaves rustled softly, drawing a smile from his face as he looked onto his father.

There was a soft step further back, but he didn't dare turn around. Not when the Great Deku Tree was-

"Our forest, our land, is blessed by the Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru through the Triforce. You know this tale, child, for I have told it to your brothers and sisters for several festivals. The man in your dreams cursed me because I would not give him the gem he needs to unlock the Triforce. There...are three... You must stop him from getting the other gems, Link."

 _The red hair was the color of blood, of the flames that ate the town-_

"You are not forest-born, Link. Your mother brought you here, to me, before she died. She asked I care for you. But your destiny is greater than a child of the forest. Navi?"

She floated up his boughs, fluttering there as leaves started to fall. Link took the chance to turn away, gaze resting on where Mido hid behind the wall as brown leaves fell across the clearing.

He heard Navi before he saw her, the gentle trill of her wings stopping as she floated in front of him.

Mido ran.

* * *

Saria gave him her ocarina after teaching her song to him.

"So you can always reach me!"

He waited till he'd gone round the corner, tears in his eyes, before he allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Kaeopora Gaebora was the talkiest thing Link had ever seen.

 _Ever_.

Navi didn't even talk that much!

But, the owl did have wise words and even told him where to go next. He said something about a "princess" in a "castle." She was the one who knew where the other keys were.

"Link, look! It's a flying carrot!"

A few minutes later, and a lot of running and screaming, they made it into the castle gates, gasping as the flying carrot finally flew off at the threat of the guards' spears. Navi clung to his hat, absolutely silent. The guard just stared, taking a step back.

"Where are you from, boy?" a guard asked, kneeling by them. Link looked up, blinking for a second at how different the man was from the Kokiri he was used to.

"So this is what Hylians look like," Link murmured, shocked, before shaking his head. "I'm from the forest! Where's the castle?"

"Just ahead of you, boy," the guard told him, tilting his head. "Take care in the fields-the monsters have been getting bolder these days. Don't get caught out at night."

"Thank you!" Link got up, finally able to breathe, and dusted himself off before striding into Castle Town.

* * *

Castle Town was _busy_.

There were so many people, so many sights, so many sounds, so much of _everything_.

Navi flew through the sky, using her vantage point to help him reach the water pooled in the center of the market. He leaned against the cool stone in relief, sitting on the edge as he looked at the sky.

"It's so different," Link found himself whispering, watching the people wander by. Navi perched on his shoulder, taking in the sights as they sat there.

"Are you okay?"

The question caught him off guard.

Navi pressed a hand against his cheek, wings fluttering softly. Link held a hand up, letting her sit on it while he looked at her. She looked up at him, azure blue eyes meeting his own cobalt gaze as he watched her.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Her gaze searched his soul. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she seemed to find it. She flew back into his hat, looking around. "Oh, there's a girl coming. She's dressed differently." Link looked at the girl approaching him, tilting his head curiously as she stopped in front of him.

"You have a fairy!"

Navi hid within his hat.

"Y-yeah, but-why don't you have one?"

"Kids don't just have fairies! That's only in the stories."

"But Mido and Saria have fairies, and they're kids, too!"

"Why are you wearing all green?"

"This is what I always wear. Why are you wearing that?"

"It's a dress. Have you never seen a dress like it?"

"It's pretty. But, everyone wears some kind of green in the forest."

"You should come visit me and tell me more stories! I live in the castle."

"How do I get in there?"

"I'm in the garden-follow the moat till you see the side. Be careful not to get caught! Father doesn't let me have friends. I'm Zelda! You'll be my friend, won't you?"

"Yes! Oh, my name is Link!"

Link smiled brightly, waving as she walked away.

* * *

Sneaking into the castle meant meeting Malon, who was really happy when he told her that he was trying to wake her father.

 _"Make sure to put the cuccoo by his ear!"_

Link scrunched his brows as the egg hatched, holding it by the sleeping man's ear while the shell fell away.

The crowing was _deafening_.

The man woke up with a start, the sudden motion sending him falling into the river.

Navi laughed.

* * *

Sneaking past the guards was a lot like playing hide and seek with Mido, except without him trying to sling mud pies or some of the stones he'd find as he searched.

The girl was sitting in an open garden, looking into the window as he walked up to her. Navi flew ahead of him, fluttering about the girl as he ran up to her. The girl turned around, her face breaking into a beautiful smile.

"You came! Hurry, come see-"

Link could only blink as she dragged him towards the window, pointing out a man in dark clothes with fiery red hair and a sharp nose.

 _"Give me the Ocarina, boy!"_

 _"This curse-"_

"Link? Link!" Zelda shook him. "Your face is pale. Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just," Link began, looking down as he breathed quietly. "I see him. In my dreams. He always-"

"Leads the world to destruction," Zelda finished. Link stared at her, feeling the pit of terror coiling in his belly. "He wants Father to give him more lands. But I don't trust him! He's dark and scary and these nightmares have only started since he's come. But father won't listen to me-"

"Why does he want the lands?" Link pressed, watching the man kneel. Suddenly, the man looked at Link, causing him to startle and fall back from the window. "He _is_ scary."

"He says that Father has slighted his people, that they need the lands so they can survive the harsh deserts and bring back their pride as Gerudo. His greed knows no bounds. If he is the one to touch the Triforce, Hyrule will fall into darkness."

 _the sky was black and covered in the flickering red of flames_

"Then what do we need to do?" Navi finally spoke up, sitting on Link's shoulder and putting a small hand on his cheek. It was the coolness of her hand that distracted him from the flames and darkness lurking in his mind's eye. "The Great Deku Tree gave us a stone, the Kokiri Emerald. He said there are two more that seal the door to the Triforce."

"The Kokiri-you really are from the forest!" Zelda chirped, smiling. "The Gorons and the Zora have gems, too. They're called the Spiritual Stones. If we can get their gems, we can stop Ganondorf from getting his hands on the Triforce!"

"The Zora live in a sanctuary further down the river," spoke a new voice. Link and Navi jumped, whirling about to face the owner of the voice.

The woman towered over them, but it was the steely firmness in her gaze that surprised him. Her muscles were defined, and her skin tight uniform revealed the strength that lay coiled under her impassive stance. Her stony gaze cracked into a faint smile as she gazed at them.

"Who-who are you?" Link asked, relaxing as she stood there.

"I am the princess' guard, child," she told him, smiling warmly. "It seems I'll have to work on training the guards more. My name is Impa, Link. I implore you, seek out the Zora and Gorons. Retrieve their gems. Bring the princess peace."

"I will," Link nodded, recalling the dying wish of the Great Deku Tree. Zelda took his hand in her, a relieved smile on her face.

"Take out your ocarina, Link," Zelda asked him, pulling her own out from her pocket. Hers was a sapphire-colored instrument, glimmering in the light and radiating magic. "The song I'm going to teach you is a lullaby passed down through my family."

"It is a song of great power," Impa told him as he pulled out his ocarina. "There are places where one must prove their connection to the Royal Family. This song proves that. There are other songs that have similar powers. In time you will come see this."

Navi rested on his shoulder as he learned Zelda's Lullaby.

He enjoyed the delicacy of the song, but he couldn't help the sorrow that filled his chest at the coldness of the song.

* * *

Farore, Nayru, and Din watched them with no small amount of dread.

"It's started again," Farore whispered, clasping her hands against her chest. She didn't have to be a goddess to know that child was her Hero. But it hurt nonetheless, seeing him about to embark on this next campaign against the darkness.

It hurt even more that this time, he was truly a _child_ thrust into an adult's war.

"It will be fine, dear sister," Nayru murmured, pulling Farore into a hug. "We know what to expect this time, and this time, Hylia isn't not standing against us."

"No, but even now she covets him," Farore whimpered. "How can we intervene?"

"Easy, Farore," Din spoke up then, patting her sister's head with a wide grin. The grin faltered as she continued. "He will need our gifts. Ganondorf is stronger this time, fueled by righteous anger and wrath at what has become of his people. It does not help that Zelda's father has perpetuated the laws that force my children's hand."

"What of the sages?" Nayru mused, releasing her sister from her grasp and tapping her cheek thoughtfully. "Mind you, this descendant has, for now, not earned the wrath her ancestor has. Perhaps by saving this child, too, we might avoid total destruction?"

"Your people still remain her guards, Nayru," Farore pointed out, drying her tears. "Perhaps one of them also bears the tied soul?"

"He does, actually, but it is not his time yet," Nayru told her with a smile. "In time, he will step in to take his place."

"The darkness already sleeps in my Kokiri's woods," Farore sighed, her emerald eyes glowing with smoldering wrath. "I fear the same has already happened to their cousins."

* * *

"Where do we want to go after we visit Kakariko Village?" Navi asked him, peering at the map. Link hummed thoughtfully, looking up at the mountain that towered over the village.

"Well, a lot of the villagers said there's something in the graveyard. Death Mountain is closer. We can visit there!" Link decided, rolling the map up and putting it back in his bag. "A graveyard is-what is a graveyard?"

"It's a place where the dead rest," spoke a man's voice.

Link turned around as Navi shrieked, diving into his hat. The person that spoke to them was an old man hunched over a spade and wearing worn clothes. His hair was wispy and stark white, much like the remnants of clouds in the clear sky.

"The dead rest," Link mused, face scrunched in an adorable pout. "I'm Link. What's your name?"

"I am Dampe, boy," the man told him, a toothless grin on his face as he nodded to the boy. "Some of them don't rest."

"But I have to find a song here," Link frowned. "How can I find the song and not wake them?"

"Song, you say?" Dampe cackled, leaning on the spade. "Up ahead is a Royal grave. You know the Royal song, don't you?"

"It's okay?" Link's voice pitched up in surprise.

"I give you permission," Dampe told him. Link shuddered as he felt an old, dark magic settle around him. "Some of the dead won't like it, so you'll have to be careful. Good luck, Hero."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Why-why is it storming? It was sunny just a second ago!" Navi poked her head out as he made his way to the Royal Grave, squeaking. Link shrugged, looking around cautiously before pulling out his ocarina.

They weren't expecting the lightning bolt.

Link grunted as he hit the ground, whining softly as he got back up. Navi floated around him, poking at the bruises.

"Does that always happen?" he muttered, staring at the blackened earth surrounding the gaping hole in front of them.

"Not in the forest," Navi mused, flying around the hole. "But that song has a lot of magic in it. We should be careful when we use it. Come on, let's go learn this song and get you patched up."

* * *

Time passed differently underground.

Navi hated it. She'd told him a lot. She was a _fairy._ Fairies were meant for the bright, open spaces of the forest, not the stinky, cramped, dirty underground.

Link thought it was annoying, but he understood. He didn't like how dark everything was. He especially didn't like how it smelled.

But the worst were the things walking around. They were tall, wrinkly, and very slow. They didn't have eyes, but they made a horrible crying sound. He'd never seen dead things that could move. Navi said they were called "Redeads," which meant they were the things that Dampe had warned them about. He'd gotten too close to one, and it had grabbed him. It wasn't as bad at first, but then it started trying to eat him!

Navi suddenly got really bright, though, and the creature let him go. Link took off, running for the next room, keeping _much_ further away from the creatures.

* * *

The song was called the "Sun Song."

It was warm and happy, just like spending days playing in the sun underneath the Great Deku Tree's boughs. Remembering that brought a tear to his eye.

"Hey, listen!" Navi told him, tugging his ear. "Look-the Redead's are frozen!"

Link pocketed his ocarina, tucking the warmth of the song in his heart as he ran back to the entrance.

No matter how dark the night, the sun would always rise.

* * *

"I need a letter?"

Link stared up at the guard, frowning as the guard stifled a giggle. Did he really think he was playing? He needed to go up the mountain!

"Not just a letter, a metal shield. That wooden one will go up in flames, fairy boy," the guard told him. "If you get a letter from the princess and have a metal shield, I'll let you through."

Link nodded, turning around and heading for Castle Town.

"He didn't have to make fun of us like that!" Navi fumed as they walked away. Link just shrugged.

"Don't worry, we'll show him," Link murmured with a grin.

The guard shuddered.

* * *

"You need a letter from me?" Her expression was pensive as she wrote it out. Link watched her, marveling at how pretty the letters were. He still couldn't read, though. "Why can't they see? Ugh. Here."

"Thank you, Zelda," Link told her. "I think he was just worried, though? He sounded a lot like those people in the market, when they're trying to keep their kid safe."

"I suppose," she groused, frowning and folding her arms. "Still, if you're important business for _me_ , they have no right to stop you." _"You could have stopped this-"_

Link was silent as he left.

* * *

That very same guard was staring at him. "You got a letter from the princess?"

Link nodded.

"And the Hylian shield?"

He jerked his thumb towards his back, the large shield engulfing his small body.

"You-you may pass. Just be careful."

Link couldn't help the smug grin as he strode through. After a few steps, he turned, waving to the guard still watching him.

"Thank you, mister!"

The smile on the guard's face made it worthwhile.

* * *

Climbing up the mountain wasn't as bad as it could be.

The Hylian Shield was a blessing, because it kept a lot of the hot rocks from hitting them. He was still smarting from the last one that hit him a few hours ago. Now that he was on top of the mountain, though, he was surprised.

"It's-it's all so small!" Link gasped, leaning back on his hands as he watched everything go by.

"Wait, is that rock rolling?"

"Gorons are a people that eat rock," Navi told him. "Maybe they look kind of like the rocks they eat?"

"I guess," Link mused, getting up and dusting himself off. "Hey, can you feel that magic?"

"It's a Great Fairy!" Navi squealed, flying towards it. "Ooh, it feels like she's one of Goddess Din's disciples. Let's go meet her! Please?"

Link laughed, getting up and walking into the cave. The cave was dark, but it didn't have that

heavy feeling like the Redead cave did. Instead, this cave was...warm.

"Hey, look, it's one of the Royal Family crests," Navi pointed out. She floated out over the water, dancing with some of the fairies. "Play the lullaby, Link!"

He was already pulling the ocarina to his lips, following the tug of magic. The notes of the lullaby echoed softly in the cave, but were suddenly drowned out by a woman's loud, sharp laugh that came from the eruption of water and fiery magic.

"Oh, look, a visitor-a fairy child, no less," the fairy trilled, floating above the fountain.

Link gasped, blinking in surprise. She was _huge_!

"Hmm, you're not a fairy child, yet you have a fairy," she mused. "You must be the one, then. Tell, what's your name, boy?"

"Link, ma'am," he answered, remembering Impa drilling him on manners on the way out from his last visit to Zelda. "I was curious since the magic in here felt kind of like home."

"Aren't you the sweetest little thing?" she trilled, pinching his cheek. "Your on a mission to save Hyrule, aren't you? Let me give you a couple of gifts."

"Gifts? Thank you!"

"First, magic, all your own-I can't give you magical gifts if you can't use your magic," she explained as he was suddenly engulfed in a bright wash of fairy light. "If you pull on it as you unleash a powerful spin with your blade, the magic will turn into a wave of energy that can also attack. My sisters and I are across the land. One of them carries with her Din's blessing. She's by Castle Town. You'll be able to visit her after this."

"Thank you, Great Fairy!"

* * *

Meeting the Gorons was a shock.

Their living area was nothing but rock. Not a single plant in sight. Even the mountain had the occasional bits of grass and the like, but this-

Well, there _was_ one plant. They called it a "bomb flower." It did have a flowery shape, but the explosions made it dangerous. He had several cuts and bruises to show for it. But he was able to get through the big rocks!

He didn't like getting rolled over, though. He really wished he knew that Gorons traveled by rolling before trying to wave them. It didn't help that Navi laughed the entire time.

* * *

"How do we get him to laugh?" Navi asked for a third time.

Link just looked at her, rolling his eyes as he continued to pace the room. In front of them, the Goron Elder stood impassively, expression as stony as the rock-like formations on his back.

The Elder was named Darunia. He couldn't help them because his people were in danger-Link was starting to wonder if there was anyone not hurt by the man. They ate the rocks that were found in the nearby cave, but because of the monster Ganondorf had put in there, his people weren't able to harvest the rocks or bomb flowers. The Goron outside the door told him that Darunia liked to dance.

So maybe if he got him to dance, he'd let him help with the Dodongo problem?

"What would Saria do?" Link muttered, pulling out his ocarina. It had been a while since he'd seen her. He missed her, terribly. After a few more moments of turning the ocarina over in his hands, he started playing Saria's Song. The music was lively and playful, just like the festivals. It made missing her easier. A rhythmic thumping drew his attention.

"Link, look! Darunia is dancing!" Navi exclaimed.

Sure enough, Darunia was hopping and twisting to the tune of the beat, grinning and laughing suddenly. Link smiled as he played, dancing as he had been with his friend. They continued that way for some time, till Link tired and flopped on the ground with a happy sigh.

"That song is the perfect thing!" Darunia rumbled, patting Link on the back. Well, Link assumed he was patting-the force of the blow almost knocked him over. "Thank you, fairy child. Why are you here?" Navi groaned.

* * *

The trip into the Dodongo Cavern was a long, hot, and stinky one.

First, it was underground, something Link was quickly learning he didn't like. Then there was the fire _everywhere_. He was grateful for the Hylian shield, but it was hard and it got hot. Too hot. He was almost out of red potion at this rate, Then there were the dodongos, hungry lizards that had a taste for Gorons and fairy children. Fighting them was simple enough, but they _exploded_ as they died. There were also the the single eye statues-Navi figured out that they could be destroyed with bomb flowers, but those lasers _burned_.

But none of that had anything on the King Dodongo roaring in their face.

"Link?"

He could hear the fear in her voice. The King rolled itself into a ball.

" _Run!_ "

* * *

Link shook himself free of the worst of the debris clinging to his tunic-he was looking forward to a bath in Kakariko-as Navi cautiously flew out over the lava.

"Is it safe, Navi?" he asked, watching warily. He looked around, frowning. "Hey, Navi, did you hear that whine earlier? it was when the King was rolling around over here."

"Whine? Oh yeah, there was something," she agreed, fluttering back to him. "I thought it was you."

"I do not whine!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

They froze when a small, furry lizard tumbled in between them.

"Don't tiny animals have parents?" Link asked after a moment.

"Grab the container and run!"

* * *

"He's growing into it well," Din noted, watching Link grab the heart container in his dash from the small lizard.

"It is still a pity that he cannot have a childhood," Nayru said softly, her sapphire eyes dark with emotion. "A child should not be fighting this war. What will we do if his memories of the previous life come back to him?"

"Have more faith, sisters," Farore chided them, smiling softly. Link had landed outside the cavern, and was laughing in between gasps for breath. "He is still our Hero, and he has Din's blessing of strength. Even if he is not Kokiri, he is still one of my blessed."

"This is true," Nayru admitted. "He does have your wildness."

"I wanted to give him something a bit more, but Din already gave him strength," Farore admitted glibly, her slight shoulders raising in a faint shrug. "For now, he is Hylian. I want him to try to enjoy this, at least."

"What of your wolves guarding the Forest Temple?" Din pressed, raising an eyebrow. Farore caved, twiddling her fingers.

"He might have a _little_ bit of wolfos in him," Farore hedged. Nayru shook her head, laughing. "What? Hylian he may be, he's still one of my blessed! They've always been the wolves that roam the land and the Kokiri!"

"What of the little dragon he just ran from?" Din asked her, pouting. "He would do well with a dragon. You saw how he killed Gomorrah, the demon spider."

"In time, my dear sister," Nayru told Din with a gentle smile. "You will have the chance to give him a gift, and yours will be the most potent. Just wait."

"I just hope he doesn't _need_ it," Din murmured, letting Nayru pat her head. "It's terrible when that happens."

* * *

After a long, cool shower in the nice lady's house, Link was back on the road.

"She said follow the river," Navi muttered warily, "but that water is going _really_ fast."

"Maybe we can-" Link mumbled as he inched along the thin back, just as the piece he stepped up on crumbled. With a short, but sharp, scream, he fell into the river, righting himself as the current swept him along.

"Link, are you okay?" Navi called out, keeping up with him as she continued flying. "I'll fly ahead and mark a spot you can climb out!"

Link just nodded, more focused on keeping his head above water.

* * *

The waterfall was _huge_. Even better, there was a deep pool nearby.

Navi had gotten mad, but he swam to the bottom of it and through the tunnel. It had led back to the Lost Woods, the forest that surrounded the Kokiri's home. The trip was short, but sweet. He was just glad he could see Saria again.

"Link!"

"I'm playing, I'm playing," he grumbled, pulling out the ocarina. The Royal Crest was under his feet, so he figured it was a good place to play it.

What he _didn't_ expect was the waterfall to part open. He looked around a bit, noting the strange fish-like people peeking up from the bottom of the fall. After a few moments, he took a couple of steps back. It was a short jump, and if he missed, he'd just fall into the water below.

"Wait, how did-Link? Link, what are you- _Link_!"

* * *

The Zora were interesting. And completely different from the Gorons.

Gorons were loud and lively-they were rough, but very kind people. Zora were more quiet, but no less lively; like the Gorons, they danced, but it was cool and graceful.

They even had games! Inside the domain, there was a waterfall and pools of water surrounding the bottom of the cavern. The game was to dive from the waterfall and scoop up all the rupies. Navi frowned, watching as Link tried the game several times before finally collecting all of the rupees. He was rewarded with a Zora Scale. The person who told him the game said that it let him breath under water longer.

They also had fish.

Link had fished in the pond in the forest, but this was something entirely different. He scooped one into a bottle to eat later. Navi wasn't happy with that.

* * *

"My father says that we need a warrior to help Lord Jabu-Jabu."

Link stared at the Zora girl in front of him. He was used to bossy-Saria and Navi could be very bossy. But this girl took it to a whole other level. The Zora were having problems just like the Gorons were. This time, though, it was their guardian, Jabu-Jabu being sick rather than a cave.

Navi and Link shared a private sigh of relief when they heard that.

"Why are you trying to go inside, Ruto?" Navi asked her, frowning. This reeked of trouble.

"Shouldn't you stay with your father?"

"Lord Jabu-Jabu ate my mother's gem! I have to get it back!" the girl shrieked.

Ruto was the Zora princess. Like her Zora brethren, she had long fins on her arms and legs, and gills on her neck. But unlike her kin, her head had a crown-like shape to it. It reminded Link of Zelda's tiara. But she was-

"-bratty."

"I am not a brat! How dare you!" Ruto snarled, glaring. "Fine, I don't need your help. I'll go and get it myself!"

She turned towards Jabu-Jabu as he opened his mouth, sucking her in. Link held onto the ground, watching the entire ordeal in shock.

"We-we have to go in there, don't we?" Navi asked, peeking her head out from Link's hat. He nodded, gulping, as he looked at the fish bottle. "You're going to give him fish?"

"What else can get him to open his mouth?" Link asked, pouting. "The Zora guy said that he really likes fish! And we have to rescue her-we need the Zora gem, too."

Navi groaned as he dumped the fish onto the ground, screaming as they were sucked in.

* * *

"What do you mean, I have to carry you?"

Link ignored Navi's snickering, saving his glare for the brat _sitting_ on the ground in front of them.

"I'm a princess, and princesses don't walk on this icky ground," Ruto explained. "I'm not leaving until I get my gem, and I'm not walking around in here."

He muttered a curse he heard a guard say while trying to find him, growling as he picked her up. "Wow, you're strong!" Ruto exclaimed, giggling. "This is great!"

Navi caught his look, shrugging.

This was going to be a very _long_ rescue.

Link had enough of the tentacles and the painful shocking things. Enough.

But no, Ruto just _had_ to run off into a whole forest of them.

"Ruto, get back here!" Navi yelled as he killed yet another jellyfish with his boomerang. There were so many of them.

She jumped into one of the holes.

"What are you- _aaah!_ "

* * *

"Are you sure he's not Din's Hero?" Nayru asked Farore, leaning on her sister's shoulder as they watched Link swear before diving after Ruto. Farore hummed, patting her sister's head.

"We _are_ sisters, so perhaps it something I picked up?" Farore offered, wincing when Link hit the ground, howling in pain. It _was_ a far drop. The fairy floated around him, nudging him to pull out the red potion in his pack. He growled, the sound soft but no less angry, as he pushed the bone back in place, chugging red potion after he did.

"Maybe that dragon isn't such a bad idea."

* * *

"Link, look!"

He grunted. How was he supposed to look when his arms were shaking from having to carry her everywhere? Navi flew up.

"It's a blue gem!"

"That's it! That's my mother's gem!" Ruto squealed, kicking and flailing. Link stumbled, almost dropping her. "Let me go, let me-"

Link could only wince as she bit him. She leaped out of his hands, hitting the ground running before she jumped onto the platform. The platform went up as she squealed over her reclaimed treasure. In place of the platform was a giant creature with several long, squishy arms and large eyes. To make it worse, it looked hungry.

Navi didn't have to tell him to run.

* * *

Link considered considered himself a nice person. People didn't usually have a problem with him. Malon always smiled, Zelda liked talking with him, Dame didn't mind him-even the little furry lizard enjoyed traveling with him, and it had hated him at first.

But he wanted to smack Ruto.

She charged right into the big, open room _filled_ with evil, hungry magic and got herself in trouble. _Again_.

And now he was running for his life, praying to Farore he caught the boomerang because he really needed to hit the main piece so he wouldn't get stunned again.

"Link, now!"

He dove forward, feeling the electricity crackle near his skin as he narrowly dodged the shocking bolt of energy, catching the boomerang.

When all of this was over, he was going to smack her.

* * *

"Thank you, fairy boy!" Ruto crowed, holding the gem close to her. "This Zora Sapphire is all I have left of my mother."

Link focused on staying afloat. He was too tired to be angry, and the burns from the electricity hurt a lot. Navi flew above him, watching him worriedly. He wanted to sleep. And never see a jellyfish again. Ever.

Ruto swam closer to him. He snapped to attention, watching her warily. Her cheeks were a flushed dark blue. It reminded him of the berries he sometimes ate.

"I'll give it to you," she pressed the gem into his hands. "Among the Zora, it's an engagement ring. When we get older, we'll be married!"

"Aren't you a little young for that?" Navi asked drily. "Besides, we're trying to save the world!"

"So you can marry me afterwards!"

Link and Navi looked at each other.

Din laughed, clutching her stomach as she continued to giggle helplessly while she watched Ruto fawn over Link.

* * *

"Don't worry, Link, you'll find your pack."

After all, she still had a gift to give.

Link finally set out a week later, fully recovered from exhaustion and the electrical burns. King Zora insisted on giving him the finest treatment, as befitting a future husband and powerful warrior. The wounds took a while to heal, but he was finally free of bed rest and _Ruto_.

It had taken a while, but it was almost over. Soon, he'd be able to go home again.

* * *

The dark clouds over Castle Town were all too familiar.

"Link, we need to hurry!"

He knew that, that's why he was running, he had to get there before-

 _Zelda, reaching for him as Impa urged the horse forward_

-the man with red hair was coming. The nightmare wasn't a nightmare, it was a warming. And now it was coming true.

"Link!"

He turned Zelda voice, seeing the naked terror on her face as Impact flicked the reins. She held his gaze as she pulled out her ocarina and threw it past him.

"Link, run!" she screamed, reaching for him. In moments, she was too far, the horse's tail fluttering in the wind.

"You're the fairy boy. Give me the Ocarina!"

A deep, rumbling voice shook his bones. He whipped around, staring in a mixture of horror and rage at the man that had haunted his nightmares.

Ganondorf.

"Your eyes-reminds me of someone from a long time ago. You've got the same look. Which way did she go?"

Link mutely shook his head, reaching to draw his sword.

"Fool."

The next thing he knew, he was sent flying as the world turned dark.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he knew Navi was worried. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could hear her crying.

"Link! Please! Link, get-you're alive? Oh, thank the Three!"

She fluttered about as he got up. It was hard to see, and his head hurt terribly.

"Zelda, where is-"

"Impa took her and ran. She-she threw her ocarina, though. We have to continue-we have to put the gems in the Temple!"

He nodded, shambling towards the moat. There was something shining in there, almost like-

"The Ocarina."

* * *

If Link had been asked what he where he would be a few moons ago, this would be the furthest thing from it.

Yet here he was, standing in the Temple of Time in front of the raised dais with each gem bearing witness to the Ocarina of Time in his hands.

 _this song opens the Door of Time_

His hands raised the instrument to his lips unbidden, the notes playing in his mind as he started to play. It was a soft, but it continued unhindered, unmoved.

"The Stones are glowing!" Navi shrieked. Link nodded, raising his arm up as the glow turned into a blinding flash.

 _My beloved Link, know that Farore and her sisters love you._

Link and Navi stood silent, watching the doors behind the dais melt in a spray of light. He stepped around it, walking along the dark hallways with a mix of anticipation and dread. A smaller room with a singular ray of light shone down on a particular object.

"Is that-" Navi breathed, her normal energy muted in the face of what they both knew was a turning point.

"It's the Master Sword."

He didn't know how he knew, and in later years, he wouldn't be able to explain, but he quietly walked up to the sword, whispering a prayer to the Three before he placed his hands on the hilt.

"Please," Link prayed, "help me save them."

He pulled the Master Sword free.

 _"I should have known you had the keys."_

No. It couldn't-

 _"You were always their chosen. I ought to thank you. You led me to my goal. The Sacred Realm_

 _is mine!"_

In the space between reality and nothingness, he howled in anguish.

* * *

 _I missed you, Link. Sleep. You're not big enough. Not yet._

Who-who was talking? The voice was familiar. Wait-how was he not big enough?

 _But you will be._

That's right, he wasn't a Kokiri. He was a Hylian, and they grew up.

 _In seven years time, you will be the Hero of Time._

Seven years? That was too long!

 _And we'll be able to reunite with him._

Him?

 _You'll see. I'm sorry, Link._

* * *

Hyrule, without its rulers or heroes to fight for her, dissolved into a land of darkness and monsters.

Ganondorf rose to power, warping the ruined remnants of Hyrule Castle into an iron fortress, surrounded by fire and brimstone. That became his seat of power, and he ruled from there with an iron hand.

Farore watched him sleep, quietly weaving the garments that would mark him as her champion when he awakened. Nearby, Nayru crafted the last of her magics, imbuing a particular set of robes with with one last wish before setting them by the crystallized spell. Din hammered away at her forge, a shield forming under her fire.

Link would wake in seven years' time.

This time, he would not be without his Goddesses' blessing.

* * *

 _It's taken a while to get back to this, but I promise I haven't forgotten this fic. So the flying carrot refers to this large orange monster that's in Hyrule Fields. As a kid, that thing terrified me because it looked like a big orange plant-thing. Then it flew. I was not having it. I screamed as the controller got thrown to the side and I dived away from the game._

 _The next chapter will have a bit of an awkward segue because of having to explain how the hell this Link went from plucky kid to highly skilled swordsman that knows immediately how to use all of the tools he gets while an adult._

 _Anyway, read and review!_


End file.
